


An Angel in my Heart

by hugboyhalo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Skephalo, Suicide Attempt, no kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugboyhalo/pseuds/hugboyhalo
Summary: As Skeppy looked down at the city streets below him, it was like something sparked in his heart. A new spawn of faith. And as he thought, it felt like something, someone, was looking out for him.GuardianAngel!Badboyhalo AU
Relationships: Badboyhalo / Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	An Angel in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBH (Everyones Little Angel<3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BBH+%28Everyones+Little+Angel%26lt%3B3%29).



> TW - Implied Suicide, Suicide Mention, Self Harm. 
> 
> hey! this is my first skephalo fic. im not rlly a skephalo shipper or anything i have just been looking for new muses to write about and bbh and skeppy have been my hyperfixation for a few months now so i decided to try to write something out. :). this is a soulmate/guardian angel au and there is no actual implied romantic relationship its just like a platonic kind of love or whatever. this is also a one shot! alot of this is written out of my own struggles with suicide and selfharm so it means alot to me. but if u guys like it or have any ideas pls let me know and maybe i will write more of it. :) tysm <3

The man groaned, resting his arms alongside the railing. The buzzing of cars and people chatting below him almost made him go mad. He really couldn’t take this anymore. 

Every day of his life felt the same. He’d wake up at 4, eat dinner alone, go to work, come home at 2, play games until 5, and go to bed. It went on and on and on. It felt dragged on, he felt empty. He pulled one of his arms up to his face, and slowly pulled down the sweater sleeve he was faced with the weeks, months, years of self-harm scars scattered across. He felt shameful just looking down at them. Each mark reminded him of the pain he had to go through. Yet, he didn’t feel much of anything. Even when he was back at home with the blade against his skin he couldn’t remember feeling anything. Not pain, not satisfaction. He was just empty.

Letting out a sigh, he turned around to face the twelve-story drop. The cool wind brushed through his hair and his thin clothes. He rummaged through the pocket of his pants for the note he had written 5 hours earlier. He slipped the piece of paper out, and slowly re-read it over and over again. 

_ “Dear World, _

_ I’ll miss you, I think. I am not sure of it though, so, no promises I guess. I don't really know why i’m doing this. I think it's that empty feeling in my stomach I feel all the time. Or the constant reminder that I am useless. Every day is a pain, I can’t handle being alive anymore. So if you see this, or read this, I just hope you remember me. Just a little bit. _

_ Love, Skeppy.” _

Skeppy smiled, he felt sick in his stomach, but for some reason, he felt accomplished. He looked back down at the city streets. That sickly feeling mixed within him, but he was ready. Slipping off his shoes, Skeppy put the note underneath them, hoping someone would find it. He grabbed a hold of the bars and started to push himself up, when suddenly he felt something. Something in his heart shifted. 

What was this? What was this feeling? He looked back down into the street. The cars zoomed past, the people happily chattering. He let out a sharp breath before putting himself back down. It felt like… someone, or well, something was looking out for him. Like, something was telling him to not do it.

“This is absurd…” Skeppy thought to himself. He grabbed his shoes and put them back on, he shoved the note back into his pocket. 

He walked back inside. In all honesty, he was ready to just go to bed. So he did. Slowly falling asleep to the warmth of his bed.

  
  


\---

Skeppys eyes slowly fluttered open, they burned just a little bit. He was dazed and incredibly thirsty. The dim light spread through his window curtains. He looked around his room for a second before noticing a dark shadow in the corner of his room. It took him a moment to focus on it. 

He stared at the black figure for a moment, before letting out a loud shriek.

“AAAAH!!!” He shouted.

“AAAAAAAAH!!!!!” The figure shouted back. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!”

“What are you doing in my apartment!” Skeppy yelled at it. 

The shadowy figure was odd-looking, it was strangely humanoid, but its eyes were empty, they were a shining white and glowed at low light. The figure only hovered above the ground, and bright white wings pierced out of its back. It’s halo floated above his head. It wore a hood, and maybe that's why its face was so dark and hard to look at. 

“S-Sorry!!” It shouted back. It bowed profusely to Skeppy. 

“What are you!? Who are you!?” Skeppy asked, pulling his sheets closer to himself, and pointing at the figure.

“I'm... I’m Bad! And- And…” Bad, the shadow, started talking.

“And?! And what! What are you!! Are you here to kill me?!” Skeppy screamed at it.

“No!! I’m not here to kill you!! I'm Bad and I’m your guardian angel!” 

“Guardian… Guardian what? You’re not an angel! You’re so scary!! You’re like a demon! You’re such a liar!!! You’re totally here to kill me!” 

“What!? Why would I kill you!! You little dunderhead!” Bad shouted. “Why do you think you have the right to judge me off my appearance huh! Am I really that ugly!” He sighed, and rested his back against Skeppys bedroom walls. 

“What? No! You’re not ugly or anything… just... You know… you kind of broke into my house.” Skeppy said, slowly pulling the sheets off of himself.

Skeppy climbed out of bed and started to approach Bad, he reached his hand out to Bad. Slowly he approached his fingers to his face, or well, whatever was under his hood. 

“What- What’re you doing you muffin?” Bad muttered, backing up a little bit from Skeppys hand.

“I just, I just want to feel.” Skeppy said, he got closer and closer, cornering Bad against the wall. Bad’s wings pressed onto the cold walls. Skeppy slowly touched Bad’s face. It was warm, and soft, almost like fluff… well, it felt like he was touching a stuffed animal. Chills went down Skeppy’s back. “You’re… You’re real?” 

“Of course I’m real…” Bad muttered. He could feel himself getting flustered from Skeppys touch. He grabbed onto the others arm to pull him away. 

Skeppy looked down at his hand, many thoughts rushed through his head like ants in an ant hill. He couldn’t stop thinking, in fact this is probably the most he has ever thought in the longest time. “You’re really real, you really exist…” Skeppy said, “So, last night.. Was that-”

“Yep, that was me.” Bad said with a proud smile. Skeppy looked back up at him, tearing up a little bit. “Why are you crying?” Bad asked, resting his hand on Skeppys shoulder. 

Skeppy started sobbing, tears rolled down his face at an increasing speed. His breath steepened, he choked on his own tears. 

“Woah, woah..” Bad mumbled. He reached his arms out and grabbed onto Skeppy, holding him close to him. Skeppy dug his face into Bads stomach, letting himself loose. He cried and cried like nothing. “Thank you Bad… Thank you so much Bad..” Skeppy mumbled, his voice dampened by Bad’s cloak. Bad rested one of his hands on the top of Skeppy’s head, brushing out his hair with his fingers. Bad let out a small smile. He was happy to help.

  
  


\--

For the next few months, Bad was around, he helped Skeppy with his daily tasks. He even managed to cloak himself as a human. In Bads human form he had light skin, sparkling green eyes and light brunette hair. Though, he wore the same hood. It was weird when Skeppy had to take him around with him. They were inseparable though. Always together, it was like they were attached at the hip. 

Bad helped Skeppy stay clean from self harm, and helped distract him from his thoughts. For the first time in a while, Skeppy felt happy. It was like he finally had a best friend to be with him. 

Skeppy laughed, laying on the couch, his head resting in Bads lap. The TV ran the same movie they have watched over and over again.  _ An Angel In my Heart.  _ The movie was about a kid with an angel as his best friend. Familiar right? Bad really seemed to like it. Though, he had many critiques on how it really was like to be a guardian angel. 

“Skeppy, you know… I do have to leave soon right?” Bad mumbled under his breath.

“W..What? You would leave me?” Skeppy said, his mood immediately changing.

“Well, I have other jobs to do you know. But, I really enjoy hanging out with you, I kind of, almost don't want to leave..” He sighed. 

“Then don’t!” Skeppy pleaded, “You don’t really have to leave right!?”

“I… it’s my job Skeppy I have to go back. But, I’ll still be there to watch you! So it’s like, I'm always there with you anyways!” Bad said with a smile, but Skeppy was able to see through his smile. Bad didn’t want to leave either.

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry Skeppy..” Bad said with a slight mutter. 

“It’s... okay, I understand.” Skeppy sighed. 

\---

A few weeks passed, Skeppy soaked up every last second he had with Bad. He knew he had to leave soon, but he didn't expect it to be so sudden.

One day, Skeppy woke up. He looked around before realizing Bad wasn’t next to him. He got up and searched the whole apartment, and Bad was no were to be found. Until he saw a small note tucked under a pair of shoes on the rack.

_ “Dear Skeppy, _

_ I have gone back home. Just know, as you read this note, I am still watching over you. Maybe I will be back some day. I love you alot Skeppy. I enjoyed every moment we had together.  _

  * _Your Angel, Bad”_



Skeppy couldn’t believe what he just read. Bad, just got up and left. Didn’t even let him say one more goodbye. His legs went weak as he fell onto the floor. Tears pouring down his face. He tightly held onto the note as he sobbed. He looked up for a second before noticing the cloak on the coat hanger. It was Bads. Skeppy reached for it, and held it tight in his arms. It still had that heavenly scent. He inhaled as much of it as he could. 

Skeppy, once again was alone. Every day went back to normal. He was sad and tired of being alive. He knew Bad was watching him but, it didn’t feel the same. Nothing felt the same. The apartment felt cold and empty just as it used to.

_ Did he get tired of me? _

_ Am I really that annoying? _

_ What did I do wrong? _

These thoughts dug into Skeppys brain like nails. He felt sick to his stomach. Every Night he’d lay in bed, Bad’s cloak held tightly in his arms. The scent was slowly fading from it. Every night Skeppy felt more and more isolated. 

A few months passed, he still felt alone, but he never went back to self-harm. Of course, those thoughts ran through his brain. Maybe if he hurt himself Bad would come back. But, he knew Bad would just be disappointed, and, well, he would never want Bad to feel disappointed. 

Skeppys eyes slowly fluttered open. The doorbell kept ringing and ringing. The noise was driving him insane. “I’m going! I’m going!” Skeppy shouted. He approached the door and unlocked it. As soon as he opened it he was surprised. 

A man, with dazzling green eyes, pale skin, and that light brunette hair stood in front of him. A pair of black glasses sat on his face.

“B-Bad?” Skeppy said, his voice weak. 

“Skeppy!” Bad happily exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Skeppy.

“Bad! You’re back! How… why!?” Skeppy tightly held onto Bad.

“I traded, I traded my immortality to be with you Skeppy. I sat and I watched you, I could feel how sad you were, and I couldn’t keep you like that forever. I knew I had to come back and be with you, you little muffin.” Bad smiled brightly. 

A tear rolled down Skeppys face. He caught the smell of Bad, that similar heavenly scent. 

“I love you Skeppy. You’re my best friend. My first ever best friend.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> help i cant tell if it shorrible pased or not. anyways, please let me know if u liked it TTYL


End file.
